Cursed
by PockyxPocky
Summary: "Cursed" is Ren's point of view of the events that take place in the plot of "Tiger's Curse" Rated "T" Slight OOC.
1. How the Curse Came to be

**Cursed**: a purely fan made story based off of "Tiger's Curse" By Colleen Houck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tiger's Curse". The following story is purely fan made. "_Tiger's Curse"_ is copyright to Colleen Houck. "Tiger's Curse", characters, names and related indicia are Colleen's. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Colleen.

**Hello reader! And thank you for clicking on my story! **

I just recently finished reading "Tiger's Curse" by Colleen Houck and was absolutely blown away by how awesome it was. Reading through some comments on it I realized that a lot of people have compared it to "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer. Most say it's even better. I'd have to agree. And this is why:

For me, the most disappointing thing about the "Twilight" series was the promise of "Midnight Sun", the book entirely written in Edward's POV or (point of view).That book was never released….

So that's where I got my idea to write a COMPLETE story of "Tiger's Curse" in the re-telling of Ren's point of view.

I'm going to try my hardest to make sure the story stays true to the characters and events.

**Please Enjoy **

I stood before the three of them. My hands bound. Tired. Beaten. But I stood tall despite all that had happened to me. After all, a prince should never shows weakness, ever.

The three before me were my brother, my betrothed, and the man who had me beaten. Surrounding me where pillars of white, cold hard marble floors, and the jungle. The Jungle that that dare not even whisper at this moment. There was sound in the room though. The quiet clinking of Lokesh's jeweled rings against his golden throne. That and the deafening sound of my heart pounding in my chest.

I stood there a long time, unaware of how time moved, because to me, the muints felt like hours. Standing there in the silence made me realized how badly my body ached. How my tired legs begged for relief that would never come. Because I wouldn't allow them to show weakness. I could not show weakness to this man.

My only reassurance, the one thing that kept my temperament cool, was the stone amulet that lay against my chest. The item that reassured me I was the Prince of the Mujulaain Empire.

I stared up at them with a determined gaze. Only Lokesh would return my stare. My brother nor my betrothed not even dare look at me.

Struggling to keep my composure I finally spoke, "Why have you-my soon-to-be-father- treated me with such…_inhospitality_?"

Lokesh, with a smug grin on his face replied, "My dear prince, you have something I desire."

"_Nothing _you could want can justify this. Are our kingdoms not to be joined? Everything I have has been at your disposal. You needed only to ask. Why have you done this?"

Lokesh's smile reflected that of a great jungle cat hunting its prey. "Plans change. It seems your brother would like to take my daughter for his bride. He has promised me certain remunerations if I help him achieve this goal."

I then turned my attention to Yesubai, who would not look at me. She kept her head bowed making sure our eyes would not meet. Our marriage was supposed to bring happiness to both our lands, to bring forth peace. But apparently while I was away tending to overseeing our military, Kishan was watching more than just the kingdom.

I took another step twards Lokesh, showing no fear and called out, "You have fooled us all. You are like a coiled Cobra that has been hiding in his basket, waiting for the moment to strike."

I faced not only Lokesh now but my brother and betrothed as well and cried out, "Don't you see? Your actions have freed the cobra and we have been bitten. His poison now runs through our blood, destroying everything."

Lokesh laughed at my bold statement and in return spoke, "If you agree to surrender your piece of the Damon Amulet, I might be persuaded to let you live."

"To live? I thought we were bartering for my bride?"

"I'm afraid your rights as a betrothed husband have been usurped. Perhaps I haven't been clear. Your brother will have Yesubai."

I clenched my jaw at this, taken back by what threat he was unleashing. "My father's armies would destroy you if you kill me."

Lokesh laughed again, this time his laugh was more sinister. "He certainly would not destroy Kishan's new family. We will simply placate your dear father and tell him that you were victim of an unfortunate accident. Of course, you understand, that even if I should allow you to live, I will rule both kingdoms. And if you defy me I will forcibly remove your piece of the amulet."

KIshan, speaking for the first time since I arrived said, "I thought we had an arrangement. I only brought my brother to you because you swore that you wouldn't kill him. You would only take the amulet."

Lokesh glared at Kishan. "You should have learned by now that I take whatever I want. If you would prefer the view from where your brother is standing, I would be happy to accommodate you."

With that Kishan did not speak, or look at me. He only shifted in his chair and looked away, keeping silent.

Lokesh continued on haughtily "No? Very well, I have now amended our former arrangement. Your brother will be killed if he does not comply with my wishes, and you will never marry my daughter unless you hand over your piece of the amulet as well. The private arrangement of ours can easily be revoked, and I can have Yesubai married to a different man of my choosing, maybe an old sultan to cool her blood. If you want to remain close to Yesubai, you will learn to be submissive."

With that Kishan touched the amulet under his shirt and looked at his brother.

_A prince submits to no one._

Both Princes stayed quiet, only their unspoken agreement passing between them.

"So be it." Lokesh yelled, rising to his feet he drew a knife. Lokesh yanked up my sleeve a quickly and forcefully drew the knife across my wrists as I grunted in pain. My blood boiled hot, oozing from the wound and spilling over my arm.

Lokesh ripped off his wooden talisman and held it to my flowing blood. Blood splattered on the amulet as it began to glow red, then glowing an unnatural white.

The light shot towards me with outstretched hands piercing my chest and tearing their way through me. It felt as if the light was ripping apart my soul. Unprepared for the agonizing pain I cried out. My body became inflamed and I felt as if I were burning alive.

I clawed at the cool unforgiving tial floors that gave me no relief from my anguish. Only to see Yesubai and Kishan attack him. Yesubai fell to the ground hitting her head. The only more powerful feeling of the flames was the feeling of my brother's grief.

That was the last I was aware of before the white flames consumed me and my consciousness drifting off unto nothing except pain.


	2. Another Day at the Circus

Hey, its pockyxpocky here!

If anyone has read Tiger's Quest let me know, I'm dying for spoilers since I know it's been released for the kindle.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tiger's Curse". The following story is purely fan made. "_Tiger's Curse"_ is copyright to Colleen Houck. "Tiger's Curse", characters, names and related indicia are Colleen's. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Colleen.

It's been over three hundred and fifty years since I was cursed. I have yet to break it….

I lye asleep in my steal bared cage despite all the noise around me. The sounds of children's laughter and adults chatter filled the air. I could smell the popcorn wafting through the slits in the wooden barn. I knew what was coming. The same routine I had done since I'd been captured, going through the motions as a trained Tiger for the circus.

Tonight's performance was going to be the same as the last, and the one before that. Despite me efforts to get some sleep before I performed, I was woken to the sound of Andrew's voice.

Andrew Davis had been my trainer for the past few years. He and his son Matt took care of me, that and an array of several different interns who took short two week jobs.

"Hey Dhiren, we've got a full crowd out there tonight. Let's both do our best okay?" He said to me tossing a Jerky treat.

I swallowed the treat in one bite, stood up and stretched thinking, _"Okay Andrew whatever you say."_

Andrew smiled back at me. "Okay guys; let's get the cage to the tent. We can't be late for our cue!"

Two other men came in the barn and prepared the old fashion animal wagon for its short trip. Andrew held open the door as the men began to move the wagon to the main tent just in time for our introduction in the center ring.

I could clearly hear 's voice booming out the introduction. "This _tigre_ is one of the most _pericoloso_-dangerous-predators in the entire word! Watch our trainer carefully as he risks his life to bring you…Dhiren!"

I let out one last final yawn before they opened up the tent and moved my cage up to attach to the chain link fence. The Two men locked it into place as Andrew made his way to the center ring.

The crowd roared in anticipation for the act to begin as Andrew spoke "Release the Tiger!"

Right on cue the doors to my cage opened. I bounded down the ramp through the chain-link tunnel to meet up with Andrew in the center ring. Andrew cracked his whip and I jumped on to the first stool. The second crack of the whip sounded and I stood on my hind legs pawing the air with out-stretched claws.

This little stunt was a crowd pleaser. I on the other hand was bored out of my mind. I had done the routine so many times I could have easily gone through the routine by now, but the slow anticipation and whip cracking were all part of the performance.

Next Andrew had me leap from stool to stool, moving each one further and further away. I too handled these with the simplest of ease. For the last leap I had to fake hesitation, wait for Andrew to encourage me to jump, and then land the jump flawlessly. Again I completed this task with ease. I roared and again batted my paws in the air.

Next came the circles. "Okay Dhiren circle!" Andrew cried out over the roar of cheers.

I easily complied with his wish and began to circle the cage. Andrew followed me around whipping me behind the tail. I thought that was absolutely pointless since I knew to circle three times, but the audience did not know of our routine, so we again had to keep up appearances.

Andrew signaled one of the men to throw the hoop. I hated this part, but I did as instructed jumping in and out of the hoop until I felt nauscious at all the quick movements.

I didn't even get a moments rest before the grand finally, the part I despised the most. I sat and opened my mouth.

The crowd hushed and stared in awe as Andrew slowly entered his head into my mouth. I blinked a few times keeping still. Opening my jaw a bit more every time I felt it getting lax.

When Andrew's head was all the way inside my mouth he held it there for a few moments before moving away quickly. The crowd erupted in cheers at Andrew's amazing feat.

I moved to a stool and sat on it, running my tongue over me teeth to replenish the moisture they were lacking. I could feel my face scrunch up as the smell of sweaty Andrew was in my mouth. I sat there calmly and watched as Andrew soaked in all the cheers.

I then ran back through the tunnel and into my cage, Andrew promptly followed. The men latched my cage and began to roll it back unto the barn when I heard Mr. Maurizio shout, "The Great Dhiren! _Mille gazie_. Thank you so much for coming to see the circus Maurizio!"

I let out a sigh, _"Until tomorrow then" _I thought as I was left in the dark to get another long awaited night sleep.

Thanks for reading this Chapter of Cursed!

Please Review I write faster whit more comments lol


	3. A Girl Named Kelsey

A girl named Kelsey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tiger's Curse". The following story is purely fan made. "_Tiger's Curse"_ is copyright to Colleen Houck. "Tiger's Curse", characters, names and related indicia are Colleen's. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Colleen.

AND

I do **not** own "Romeo and Juliet". Romeo and Juliet belongs to Shakespeare, I just like quoting the play

Hey Pocky here!

So my first chapters were really short, my apologies. I promise the rest will be much longer! I really love Ren/Kelsey so fully intend on writing more for them.

Please read and review!

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the sounds of foot steps outside the barn. A few moments later the doors swung open letting the morning light flood in. I didn't open my eyes to see my visitors. It would most likely be Andrew and his son Matt.

The day after the performance we would train in the morning. Going through the same routine I already knew was tiring. I didn't like waking up early in the morning to do something that was completely unnecessary.

As I listened to Andrew shuffle a few things and pick up some of them I could tell right off the bat by the putrid smell that one of the items he carried were the liquid vitamins.

"Kelsey, meet Dhiren. Come here, I want to show you something." Andrew spoke as he approached my cage.

I lifted my head as I opened my eyes to achnolege there precese and too meet this "Kelsey" who was with him. She stared back at me for a moment before she swallowed loudly and looked away.

Meanwhile Andrew was undoing the lever on m cage and pouring the liquid vitamins into a fresh bowl of water. He ten proceeded to close the cage once more before beginning to instruct "Kelsey."

"I'm going to do some paper work. I want you to get the Tiger's breakfast. Head back to the main building and go back behind the boxes. You'll see a large refrigerator there. Take this red wagon with you to carry the meat from the fridge back here. Then take another package out of the freezer to let it thaw. When you return, put the food into Dhiren's cage just like I did with the vitamins. Be sure to close the safety panel first. Can you manage that?"

Kelsey grabbed the wagons handed, "No problem." She left and returned within a few minutes time.

"Mr. Davis, is that a female or male tiger?" Kelsey asked as if she wasn't sure. Of course I was male! How could she even ask such a thing? I let a low growl escape from me.

""what are you growling at me for?" she asked in almost an annoyed tone as if she was questioning why I was angry.

Andrew laughed at this, "Ah, you've offended him. He's very sensitive, you know. In answer to your question, he is a male."

I thought in response to Andrew, "_I have every right to be angry, what if she had questioned your masculinity. If you were me you'd respond the same way Andrew."_

There was no reply and the matter dropped. I was eating my meat when Andrew mentioned we should practice the routine again. I knew this was coming and wasn't supized. As much as I loathed doing the routine it was my only source of exercise.

I watched Kelsey climb to the loft to view my practice. Andrew opened the latch to the cage and swung the door open. "Come Dhiren."

I looked at Andrew a moment before resting my head back on my paws. Andrew frowned and called again, "Come!"

I let out a deep yawn and stretched my front legs then back legs before trotting town the ramp to meet Andrew. Andrew placed a stool before me and cracked the whip. I leapt up on the stool and waited his next instruction for me.

Next he got the hoop. I jumped in and out of the hoop for several minutes before he decided it was enough.

When I did the "tiger pose" on the stool, claws extended and reared my paws in the air; Andrew was a bit to close. I managed to retain my movement s and keep from hitting him.

On another occasion he stepped on my tail while following me too closely with the whip. I growled at him softly in pain, moving my tail away from him. Although it hurt, I continued on with his orders not lashing back at him once.

By this time Andrew was now sweating profusely. Even though he was tired we continued on with stool jumping.

When we were finally done he tossed me a jerky treat before putting me back in the cage. He then motioned for Kelsey to come down from her viewing platform. "Kelsey, you'd better head on over to the main building and help Matt get ready for the show. We have a bunch of senior citizens coming in today from the local center."

Kelsey slowly made her way down the ladder before she replied, "Would it be okay if I bring my journal in here to write sometimes? I want to draw the Tiger's picture in it."

"_Really? Why would you want to draw me?"_ I thought as If I were responding to her question. Then I thought. _Oh that's right I'm a tiger. I'm probably the only animal she's seen outside of a zoo._

"That's fine just don't get too close" Andrew responded warning her of a danger that wasn't even there.

"Thanks for letting me watch it was really exciting!" With that she left the barn and Andrew followed her shortly after.

* * *

I returned to napping after the long practice. It wouldn't be till later that I would see Kelsey again…

I awoke from another long nap to the sound of the barn door being opened. I opened one eye to see who it was before returning to my nap. I could hear Kelsey shuffling around trying to get comfortable and set up before she was silent. Then the soft scratches of pencil to paper was the only thing I heard.

I opened my eyes to her and watched her carefully. I kept still allowing her to draw me in her tiny journal. _"Hello Kelsey."_ I thought to her looking at her, waiting for a response.

"Hey, mister. What are you looking at?" she said grinning at me before returning to her drawing.

She continued to draw for the next few moments. At one point she would draw a line the erase it as soon as the pencil left the paper, as if she was correcting some mistake she had made over and over again.

What happened next surprised me even more. She began to speak to me like we were having a conversation. As if we were friends and not just artist and subject.

"What's your name again? Ah,Dhiren. Well, I'll just call you Ren. Hope that's alright with you."

"_Ren? I like the sound of that Kelsey." _I thought to her in response.

"So, how's your day been?"She asked me.

"_My day has been boring mostly naps, not much else I can do while in this cage. "_

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"_I did enjoy the breakfast you brought me, it tasted better somehow. I'm not sure why though…"_

"You know, you have a very handsome face, for something that could eat me." She said while she continued to draw.

"_Really? A Handsome face? Before you were asking whether I was male or not. Are you apologizing?...No I will not eat you Kelsey, what a silly thing to say." _I thought to her.

"Do you like being a circus tiger? I can't imagine it's a very exciting life for you, being stuck in that cage all the time. I know I wouldn't like it very much."

"_No not in the least bit. In fact I loathe the circus. Napping is about all I can actually do in this cage. That and let my thoughts wander…I wouldn't wish this fate on anyone, well maybe Lokesh..."_

"Do you like poetry? I'll bring in my book of poems and read to you sometime. I think I have one about cats you might like."

"_Yes, I'm very fond of poetry. I haven't heard any poems in years though, but I would love to hear you read me. Cats? Ha maybe I would like it."_

She finally looked up from her drawing to look at me. I had moved during our conversation, which by the look on her face must have startled her. Right then, Andrew came into the barn. I slumped on my side, not once looking away from Kelsey.

"Hey kid, how're you doing?" Andrew questioned her.

"umm, I'm fine. Hey, I have a question. Doesn't he ever get lonely by himself? Haven't you tried to, you know, find him a girl tiger." Kelsey asked Andrew.

Andrew laughed in response. "Not for him. This one likes to be alone. The other circus said they tried to produce offspring by breeding him with a white female in heat at the zoo, but he wouldn't have it. He stopped eating, so they pulled him out of there. I guess he prefers bachelorhood."

"_I do not like being alone Andew. It's not that at all."_ I shuddered when he mentioned the breeding.

"Oh, well I'd better get back to Matt and help him out with the dinner preparations." Kelsey said before gathering her things and leaving.

Andrew left promptly after. And I was left alone again. Alone in the dark.

* * *

It was later that night when Kelsey returned.

"Hey,Ren. Would you like me to read to you for a while? Now Romeo and Juliet don't have any tigers in their story, but Romeo does climb a balcony, so you can picture yourself climbing a tree okay? Wait a second. Let me create the proper setting." Kelsey spoke as she turned off the light. Soft moonlight filtered through the cracks in the barn as she quietly began to read out loud.

"Ah they don't make men like Romeo anymore. Maybe there never has been such a man, Present Company excluded of course. I'm sure you're a very romantic tiger. Shakespeare sure wrote about some dreamy men, didn't he?" Kelsey spoke as she slowly fell asleep.

I watched her as she fell asleep. The moonlight leaving a gentle glow on her face. I remembered Romeo's line : "See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I was a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

_I wish I were moonlight, so that I might touch her cheek. _I said to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was after that night that Kelsey began spending a lot of time with me. Sometimes she would read, other times she would just draw and talk to me. She would watch me practice and watch me in the shows, even though she had seen the performance before and it never changed. It seemed to me like she wanted to be with me. That she cared about me. I was beginning to believe she was changing me, for the better.

It was about a week after she had started working that the changes became obvious to me. And I wanted to show Kelsey I wanted to do something for her.

When it came time for me to perform I came down the tunnel and began to search for her in the corwd instead of my usual obedience. It took me several looks around before I finally spotted her in the crowd. I stared at her staying still thinking, _"This performance is for you Kelsey, a Thank you." _Matt nudged her and she looked away. I then turned my attention back to Andrew who wasn't happy with my little stunt. I went through the performance flawlessly as usual though; in fact it was my best performance yet. I finally had a reason to perform well.

Back in my cage I eagerly anticipated Kelsey's arrival. I found myself pacing in my cage circling the small perimeter again and again. When she finally entered I settled, relaxing my head on my paws and staring intently at her. _"Did you like it? Did you like the show?" _I asked her in my mind eagerly.

"Hey, Ren. What's going on with you today, mister? I'm worried about you. I hope you aren't getting sick or something." Kelsey said to me with concern in her voice.

I watched as she moved around before me before finally walking towards my cage as if deep in thought. She looked like she was debating something in her mind, and began to shake a little. I watched her calmly, never once taking my eyes off her.

She then slowly stretched out her hand, reaching into my cage. Her fingertips touching my paw. After a few moments, for what I would assume would be for gauging my reaction, she then placed her whole hand on my paw. I licked her hand in return.

She quickly withdrew her hand. "Ren! You scared me! I thought you were going to bite my fingers off!"

A moment later she placed her hand near the cage and I licked it though the bars thinking, _"Sorry if I startled you Kelsey, do you forgive me?"_

She walked away then, washing her hands, and then returning taking her usual spot next to my cage. "Thanks for not eating me."

I huffed in response. How absurd.

"What would you like me to read today? How about that cat poem I promised you?"

((Insert long cat poem here….I'm too lazy to type it all lol just image what it says lol ))

When she finished she stood up and approached me again. And in turn I licked her fingers once more. She then gently stroked my cheek, the preceded to scratch me behind the ears. Delighted by the sensation I began to purr.

She smiled at me and spoke, "You like that don't you?" She washed her hands once more.

She faced me one last time staring into my eyes and spoke, "I wish you were free." Then all too soon, she left.

I sat alone in the darkness for a long time before a strange urge over came me. I wanted to tell her thank you, not just do some tricks for her. I wanted her to see me for me, not just as a tiger stuck in the cage. She wished for my freedom. She did truly care about me.

I looked up at the moon through the barn's cracks. _"I want to be free, for her."_

I stared up at the moon for a moment longer before a feeling I hadnen't felt in a century overcame me. I opened my eyes hesitantly before seeing what would only be described as a miracle.

Before me were my outstretched hands, not paws, hands. I leapt for joy, only to hit my head on the roof of my cage. Realizing my discovery I knew I had a limited amount of time left. I undid the latch on my cage door and promptly left it. Stretching for a few moments before going towards the center beam. Every time I transferred to a new circus Anik made sure to leave me some spare change buried in case by some stroke of luck I managed to free myself and call him.

Gathering the coins I exited the barn quietly. I crept quietly through the circus until I reached a pay phone. I dialed the one number I knew by heart.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Anik, it is I Dhiren." I spoke softly into the phone. Glancing around to make sure the night guards had not seemed me.

"My prince! Is that you? You were able to escape!" Anik asked excitedly into the phone.

"Yes,yes. Anik I do not have much time left, please can you come get me." I asked my dear old friend.

"Of course, of course I'll catch the next flight leaving India. I'll be there as soon as I can. Two days my Prince, and I will have you freed." Anik said into the phone.

"Thank you my friend, until then."

"Yes, until then." He hung up before I did.

I smiled to myself and strolled casually back to my cage. I locked myself inside, lying on my back staring up at the moon. I waited till the last possible moment, before the tremor racked through my body, and I transformed back into a tiger.

"_Freedom. At long last. Thank you Kelsey, thank you."_ I thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Yey! My longest chapter yet! 2,808 words I hope you like the scenes I added. I tried my best to stay in character for Ren.

Please read and Review, I need to know how I did

Thanks!


	4. A Friend From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Tiger's Curse". The following story is purely fan made. "_Tiger's Curse"_ is copyright to Colleen Houck. "Tiger's Curse", characters, names and related indicia are Colleen's. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Colleen.

**Hey Me again.**

**Here is Chapter four of the story. I'm going to try and break three thousand words this time. I think the better the chapter the more I write ****Please read and review the comments help me figure out if it's just a waste of time, or if it's worth writing. Oh and thanks to all the reviews and comments and adds so far for my story ****I'm adding in a bit to the story that wasn't in the original book so please let me know if that parts good to and if I should continue the added bits. Well that's enough author ramblings… enjoy! Pocky**

**

* * *

**

A wise person once said that dreams our escape from reality, that they are our chance to work out our problems and process all that's happened in the day before. When you sleep you process, organize, and most of all review.

Most people would argue over the fact weather animals dream or not. If they have a clever mental process like humans do, or they are too dumb to think on such a high scale.

I, myself, do not know whether tiger's can dream or not. Or maybe it's just my incapability to dream. Maybe it's just another effect of the curse. All I know is that I've never had a dream, only Nightmares. No, nightmare wouldn't be the right word either. I guess you could call them a memory.

For the past three centuries and a half I've slept through the replaying of what happened all those years ago. Now, it's not always how I was cursed. Sometimes Kishan, yesubai, or Lokesh aren't even in the beginning of these memories. Sometimes they are further back when I was a child. It's always the same though the memory dream starts at a happy point and ends with the curse.

Tonight's dream was the same as always, starting happy. It started out with a visit to my father….

I walked through the palace corridors', making my way to my father's throne room to meet him. One of the servants had told me earlier that my father had requested my presence later that afternoon.

I made my way to the camber doors and knocked. It was a brief moment before I heard my permission to enter. Opening the door I made my way inside. The room was bright; well I guess it wasn't even really a room. Large windows were cut around the perimeter of the room, letting the cool jungle breeze enter.

Most people would think that a ruler's throne room would need to be secure with thick stone walls and heavy doors. My father did not believe in such a thing. There was no reason to worry about attacks, the palace was guarded and our land was at peace. If there was a war going on it was to be fought on the battle fields and not in one's palace or their own kingdom.

I knelt before my father. "You requested to see me raja." I said keeping my head bowed.

"Ah,Dhiren! My boy! Why so formal? Ha-ha. It's just the two of us, relax. I have great news for you." My father spoke. My father always had such openness about him. Like there was no evil in the world at all. That nothing bad would ever happen. That all was well and would be for many years to come. A bit too carefree for what a ruler probably should be, but still wise and wary of any possible dangers.

"Alright then, Father. What is this great news you speak of?" I asked. My father was a happy man, but he seemed even happier about what he wanted to tell me than he normally did.

"Dhiren, my son, an arranged marriage for you has just been made official. Lokesh, the raja of our neighboring kingdom has promised you his daughter Yesubai's hand! Your marriage to her will bring about an era of peace between our kingdoms!"

I smiled up at my father. "That is great news father."

"That's not all my boy. I want you to go oversee some military operations before you are wed. A raja needs to have a good understanding of the military and its respect if you are to rule over them."

"This all seems so sudden father, is there something you are not telling me? Are you sick?"

"Ha ha. No my boy, I'm fine. But you need to be ready for what leys ahead! Its better you start now rather than later."

"I see. And when do I meet this Yesubai? And when is my departure for the military? The military is at the far side of the kingdom right now, is it not? It will be quite a long trip…"

"I'm afraid you will have to leave before you will be able to meet your bride Dhiren. It will be better now for you to leave before the rainy season starts. But do not fret there will be plenty of time when you return to get to know your bride. A whole marriage." My father said with a hearty laugh.

"Thank you father for the opportunity." I said smiling then bowed to him.

I heard my father stand from this throne. I looked up to see why he had stood; a raja never leaves his throne. Before I could even process what was happening I felt my body be squeezed into a tight hug.

"Father?"I asked in shock.

"I am so proud of you." He said barley more than an audible whisper. "Now get packing you leave tomorrow, my boy!" He said back to his booming voice.

I returned his hug and said, "Thank you father. You have-"

He interrupted me, "Now get going you, and don't make your old man cry. It's not dignified."

I smiled at him again, bowed, the left.

As my dream self closed the door shut my tiger ears heard a door open.

* * *

I opened my eyes sleepily to see who had saved me from the dream I was having. True it was a good dream, only because it was stopped short.

Before me stood a tall distinguished man in an expensive suit. His thick white hair cut short, and he had a closely trimmed beard and mustache. His eyes were dark brown, almost black and he had a long aquiline nose and olive complexion. His most distinguished feature was the smile he wore on his face. This was the Anik Kadam before me; much had changed about my friend in the past century.

I let out a tiger yawn at him in greeting, glancing around the barn incase Andrew had followed him in.

"Dhiren, my prince are you alright." He asked sounding concerned.

I blinked twice in response. This meant yes. Blinking only once would have meant no.

He let out a sigh of relieve. "That's good to hear. Forgive me for taking so long, I-"

I waved my paw in front of me as if to say, "No, don't worry about it."

Anik smiled at me again. "You look well. I'm glad."

I smiled at him, which looked a bit menacing since I was a tiger. I let out another yawn.

"How were you able to break this bit of the curse?" Anik asked, "Was it something you thought about?"

I blinked once for "no" in response.

"Some revelation you came to?"

I blinked "no" again.

"Was it something someone did?"

I blinked yes in response to this one.

Anik smiled at me. "I see. A girl?"

I blinked "yes" again looking towards the door.

"Ah, so she's a hired hand. Interesting. You know my prince; she might be 'the one' you've been waiting for to help you break the curse." Anik said looking down at me through the bars of the cage.

I transformed into a man quickly. "Her name is Kelsey and she in coming soon to give me my breakfast. Are you sure you want to be caught in here talking to a tiger?" I questioned him.

He only smiled in response, and then added. "Apparently I'm not the only one who talks to tigers."

I transformed back and let out a "harrumph".

Anik looked back at me smugly.

I heard someone coming, but there was no way of warning him about that. It was a good thing he had been talking to me in Hindi.

"I'll have you out of here soon. Hopefully by tonight. I'll offer Kelsey a job, suggesting that I need someone to tend to the tiger on his trip back to India." Anik said to me smiling.

"Hello? Can I help you?" Kelsey asked entering the barn. She had watched Anik talk to me for a brief moment.

Anik whipped around quickly and smiled at her, "Hello! You must be Miss Kelsey. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anik Kadam. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He finished bowing to Kelsey.

Kelsey seemed a bit flustered by the fact she was bowed to, but quickly regained her composure. "Yes, I'm Kelsey. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Perhaps there is something you can do for me." He said smiling warmly. "I would like to speak to the owner of your circus about this magnificent animal."

Confusion flashed across Kelsey's face. "Sure, Mr. Maurizio is in the back of the main building in the black motor home. Do you want me to take you there?"

"No need to trouble yourself, my dear. But, thank you kindly for the offer. I will go see him immediately." Anik said turning and shutting the barn door behind him.

Kelsey looked me over quickly, probably to check to see if Anik had harmed me at all. "Now that was strange. I wonder what he wanted. Maybe he has a thing for tigers." She hesitated a moment before reached her hand through the cage pars and stroked my paw gently, as if she was reassuring me.

She then turned and began to prepare my breakfast. Adding, "It's not every day a person sees a tiger as handsome as you are, you know. He probably just wants to compliment you on your performance.

I huffed in response. How absurd.

She then left me to eat my meal in peace, and grab some food for herself.

I ate in silence, and then sat, awaiting her return.

* * *

It wasn't long before she returned with her quilt, journal, and book. After taking a few minutes to get settled she finally spoke. "Hey, Ren. Pretty big news for you huh? You're going back to India! I really hope you'll be happy there. Maybe you can find yourself a pretty female tiger."

I let out another "harrumph." _"What is with her and trying to find me a female mate. I don't want to be a tiger, and I defiantly don't want to start a family with one." _I thought in response.

"Hey I hope you still know how to hunt and stuff. Well, I guess being on a reserve they'd keep up an eye on you so you don't waste away." She said to me. I heard Anik enter before she did.

"I am sorry to interrupt you," Anik said. He looked at her for a moment before glancing to me. "You seem to have affection for this tiger, am I right?"

Kelsey responded quickly, "Yes. I enjoy spending time with him. So do you go around India rescuing tigers? That must be and interesting job."

Anik smiled, "Oh that is not my main job. My true job is managing a large estate. The tiger is an item of interest for my employer and he is the one who has made the offer to ." Anik took a seat across from Kelsey on one of the short wooden stools I usually jump from in the performances.

"Are you from India?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I was born and raised their many years ago. The main holdings of the estate that I manage are there also."

I rolled my eyes. "_Many years ago, nice Anik, more like three centuries ago." _

They continued. "Why is this owner so interested in Ren?" Kelsey asked. Little did she know, I was the owner of the estate and I was buying my own freedom.

Anik's eyes twinkled lightly, glanced at me then continued, "Do you know the story of the great prince Dhiren?"

Kelsey shook her head "No."

"Your tiger's name, Dhiren, in my language means 'strong one" he said tilting his gaze thoughtfully. "A rather famous prince carried the same name, and he had quite an interesting history."

Kelsey grinned. "You are evading my question and rather successfully to. But I love a good story. Can you remember it?"

Anik's eyes fixed on something far in the distance, he smiled. "I think I can." Anik changed his voice to a more story like telling quality and began, "Long ago, there was a powerful king of India had two sons. One he named Dhiren. The two brothers received the best education and military training.

"Their mother taught them to love the land and all the people who lived there. She often took the boys to play with underprivileged children because she wished for them to learn what their people needed. This contact also taught them to feel humility and to be grateful for the advantages they had. Their father, the king, taught them how to rule the kingdom. Dhiren, in particular, grew up to be very brave and fearless military leader as well as a sensible administrator.

"His brother was also very brave, strong and clever. He loved Dhiren, but at times, he felt the piercing stab of jealousy in his heart, for despite being successful in all of his training, he knew Dhiren was destined to be the next king. It was only natural for him to feel this way.

"Dhiren had a knack for impressing people easily with his acumen,, intelligence, and personality. A rare combination of charm and modesty embodied in the prince and made him an outstanding politician. A person of contradictions, he was a great warrior as well as renound poet. The people loved the royal family and looked forward to many peaceful and happy years under Dhiren's reign."

Kelsey nodded. "What happened to the brothers? Did they battle each other for the throne?"

Anik continued. "King Rajaram, Dhiren's father, arranged a marriage between Dhiren and the daughter of a ruler for a neighboring kingdom. The two kingdoms had lived in peace for many centuries but in recent years small skirmishes had broken out on the boarders in increasing frequency. Dhiren was pleased with the alliance because not only the girl, Yesubai was beautiful, but also because he was wise enough to know that the union would bring peace to his land. They were formally engaged while Dhiren was inspecting troops in another part of the kingdom. During this absence, his brother began to spend time with Yesubai, and they soon fell I love with each other."

I snorted loudly and thumped my tail against the wooden floor of my cage a few times. I did not want to hear about how my brother stole my bride.

Kelsey looked over at me with concern and shushed me. "Let him tell the story Ren."

"_Yeah, the story of my life_." I thought settling down placing my head on my paws.

Anik continued. "He betrayed Dhiren so he could have the woman he loved. He bartered with a prodigious and evil man who captured Dhiren on his journey home. As a political prisoner, Dhiren was dragged along behind a camel and paraded through the enemy's town where people threw stones, sticks, muck, and camel dung at him. He was torchered, his eyes plucked out of their sockets, the hair was shaved off his head and eventually his body was torn apart into pieces and thrown into the river."

I glared at Anik. Did he really find it that necessary to kill me off in such a way? It seemed a bit over kill.

Kelsey gasped in shock. "How horrible!"

Anik continued, "When his people learned what had happened, a great sorrow spread across the land. Some say that Dhiren's people went down to the river and pulled the torn pieces of his body out and gave him a proper funeral. Others say his body was never found.

"Hearing of their beloved son's death, the king and his wife, heavy with misery, lapsed into deep despair. Soon, both of them departed from this life. Dhiren's brother ran away in shame. Yesubai took her own life. The Mujulaain Empire was thrown into dark shadows of morass and disarray. With the authoritative voice of the royal family gone, the military took over the kingdom. Eventually, the evil man who had killed Dhiren captured the throne but only after fifty years of terrible war and bloodshed."

I rustled in my cage, angry with how Anik had left off my life story as he did.

Kelsey finally snapped out of her reverie to speak, "Wow. So, did he love her?"

"Of whom are you speaking?"

"Did Dhiren love Yesubai?

Anik blinked, probably because he was surprised at the question. "I…don't know. Many marriages were arranged in those days, and love wasn't often a consideration then."

"That's a very sad sequence of events. I feel sorry for everyone, except for the bad guy, of course. A great story though bit bloody. An Indian tragedy. It reminds me of shakespear. He would have written a play based on that tale. So, Ren is named after an Indian Prince?"

Anik raised his eyebrows and smiled. "It would appear so."

Kelsey looked over at me, "See Ren, you're a hero! Your one of the good guys!"

I pricked my ears forward and blinked watching Kelsey. Out of all the things Anik told her that was her final conclusion of my life's story. That I was a hero. If I had been human at the moment I would have Blushed.

"Thanks for sharing that story with e. I will defiantly write about that in my journal. But back to my original question. It doesn't explain why your employer is interested in tigers."

I would have laughed if I could. With all of Anik's tries at trying to throw her off her question she still stuck to it. It was obvious Anik had no real answer planed out for the question. Unsure of what to say he finally spoke, "My employer has a special connection with this white tiger. You see, he feels as if he is to blame for the tiger's capture. My employer allowed himself to become ensnared in this situation that led to the tiger being caged and sold. He has followed the tiger's whereabouts for the last few years, and now he is finally in a position to make amends."

"Huh, that's very interesting. It was his fault Ren was captured in the first place? It's very kind of him to continue to be concerned about an animal's welfare like that. Please thank him for what he's doing for Ren."

Anik bowed to Kelsey again before taking on a somber gaze. "Miss Kelsey, I hope it's not to forward to ask, but I need someone to accompany the tiger on his journey to India. I will not be able to tend to his daily needs or even travel with him for the entire journey. I have already asked if he could accompany Dhiren, but he must stay here with the circus. I would like to offer you this job. Would you be interested?

Anik paused for a momnet while gauging her response then continued, "The tiger is already used to you, and I can pay you a good wage. suggested you as a likely candidate and he mentioned that your temporary employment her is almost at an end. If you choose to accept the job, I can assure you that my employer would appreciate having someone who can care for the tiger better than I can. The entire trip should take about a week, but I have been instructed to pay for your entire summer. I know doing this for me will take you away from your home and delay your search for a new position elsewhere so you will be fully compensated."

"What exactly would I have to do? Wouldn't I need a passport and other paper work done?" Kelsey asked.

"I can, of course, arrange all the preliminaries for the trip. The three of us would fly to Mumbai, what you still might call Bombay. Upon arrival, I must stay in town on business, and you will continue to accompany the tiger on the drive to the reserve. I will hire drivers and loaders to assist you on the journey. Your primary responsibility would be to care for Ren, feed him, and see to his comfort."

"And then…?"

"The journey over land is about ten to twelve hours one way. After you arrive at the reserve, you would stay there for a few days to ensure he is acclimated well to his new environment and comparative freedoms. I would purchase a return plane ticket from Juipur, so that you will be able to ride the tour bus that goes from the reserve to the airport, and then fly to Mumbai and home from there, making your return trip a bit shorter."

"So it would be a week altogether?" Kelsey asked.

He replied, "You can choose either to fly back home immediately or, if you like, you may stay on vacation in India for a few days and enjoy touring before you go home. Rest assured, I would provide for all of your travel as well as any other necessary accommodations along the way."

Kelsey blinked a few times and stammered, "That's a very generous offer. Yes, my position here at the circus is almost at an end, and I would like to start looking for a new job very soon."

She began to pace, "India's very far away though, I've never been out of the country before, so the idea of it is both exciting and scary at the same time. Can I think about it and let you know? When do you need for me to give an answer?"

"The sooner you say yes, the sooner I can make the necessary arrangements."

"Alright let me call my foster parents and talk with to see what they think about all this, and then I'll let you know for sure."

An exchange of goodbyes were made before Anik left to complete some paper work, and Kelsey left to call her foster parents. I again, was left alone to think.

* * *

Anik promptly returned after he finalized a few other nessesary things.

"I have a feeling she will accept. If she truly is the one, I'm sure she will come along on the journey." Anik spoke to me as I rested my head on my paws.

He continued, "I'm sure you have already played out on how you are going to reveal your true self to her."

I blinked "no".

"No you haven't figured it out, or no you've given it no consideration?" Anik asked is shock, speaking a jumble of words.

I glared up at him. I couldn't answer two questions crammed together. It didn't matter though; Kelsey had returned and was going to give her final verdict. The moment of truth.

Kelsey paused inside the door. "? My foster parents would like to meet you and wanted me to invite you to my birthday celebration tonight. They are bringing cake and ice-cream after the evening performance, can you come?"

Aniks face lit up with a radiant smile. "Wonderful! I would love to come to your party!"

"Don't get too excited. They're likely to bring soy ice cream and gluten free sugar free cupcakes." Kelsey laughed.

* * *

IT was later that night when Kelsey came to visit me. This was surprising to me to say the least. She had left her own party to come visit me.

"Here I snuck in a cupcake. Probably not on you tiger diet, but you might as well celebrate too huh?"

I gently took the cupcake from her outstretched hand, careful so that I didn't accidently bite a finger off. I swallowed it in one gulp, and then proceeded to lick her finger free of frosting. It was the best tasting thing I have had since being a circus tiger. I defiantly was not found of jerky treats.

Kelsey giggled and went to go wash off her hand, freeing it from the tiger saliva it was now covered in.

"I wonder what was talking about. Calamity? Assuaged fears? He's a bit dramatic. Wouldn't you agree?" she said yawning and scratching me behind the ears. I rested my head in her hands enjoying the warmth of her palm. "Well I'm sleepy. I'm going to bed. We'll have a fun trip together wont we?"

Kelsey let out another yawn, made sure I had enough water, turned off the lights, shut the door and left for her bed.

I stayed still a moment after she left before transforming into a man. Careful, this time not bumping my head on the top of the cage, I undid the lock and set myself free.

Stretching I looked around. The barn had such a different perspective on it now that I was taller. I made my way over to a pile of hay and lay on my back. It was so comfortable. After all these years of staying in that cage I would not spend my last night here in it.

I peered up at the moon through the cracked I the ceiling, letting the soft moon glow cast a shadow over my body. A few minutes later a tremor racked through my body, and I became a tiger again.

It was then I finally relaxed and fell asleep. This night, was the first night I had no dream memories. Tonight I had a human dream, one about Kelsey.

* * *

The morning came as quickly as the night had left, that or Kelsey got up ridiculously early to check on me. She panicked seeing my cage door open and

quickly scanned for me.

I rustled a bit in the hay, figuring that if I roared it might scare her.'"Ren! How on earth did you get out? is going to kill me! I'm sure I locked your cage door last night!"

At this I stood up and gently shook the hay that had collected on my coat. I then walked lazily over towards Kelsey, still a bit tired. "_Good morning Kelsey." _I thought.

Kelsey stuck out her chin, placed her hand on her hips and in a demanding voice told me to go back to my cage.

I walked past her rubbing my side against her leg before padding slowly over to the cage's ramp. With one last look back at her I jumped up into the cage, lying down on the wooden floor.

Kelsey quickly rushed over to shut the latch on the cage and then breathed out a sigh of relief. She got my water and food then left, probably to tell Andrew that I had gotten out of my cage.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and soon enough I was forgiven for my misdeeds and made sure I didn't sleep in the hay again. I eagerly went though the performances, giving them my best final effort. Not for Andrew, or for freedom, I did it for Kelsey.

On the final night she spent a longer time with me. She finally showed me all her completed drawings of me. I was flattered to say the least and highly impressed by her talent. She read a few poems to me before leaving for bed.

Tomorrow we would be on our flight to India, where our journey would truly begin.

* * *

**Hey guys ,**

**thanks for reading my longest chapter so far! I had the most amazing Idea for a story while writing this. It was about Ren, a spin off from the original plot line. I don't want to go into too much detail ,but I think if I do write it you all would absolutely love it. The thing is though I have to finish more of this one first ,**

**Pocky**


	5. To India, At Last

Disclaimer:

I do not own "Tiger's Curse". The following story is purely fan made. "_Tiger's Curse"_ is copyright to Colleen Houck. "Tiger's Curse", characters, names and related indicia are Colleen's. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to Colleen.

**Hello and an apology…**

**So this next chapter is the plane ride over to India. Kelsey mainly talks to Anik Kadam in the chapter so I'll have the scenes with Ren and Kelsey but I'm adding my own bit into this chapter. Okay so it's more of a whole chunk. It will get a bit graphic so now is where the "rated M" comes into play. Please tell me what you guys think honestly about it. **

**I want to give a ton of thanks to Filly8. Your review made me want to take more time in making this chapter better. **

**I do realize that spell checking is my down fall and I apologize to all my readers. Not to use this as an excuse but, it has been a good three years since I've written any fan-fiction, and none of my previous stories are even that good. This story is truly a first for me and I feel as though I'm not doing the book justice. I think I might go back and re-write the first few chapters. **

**I promise to make the chapters longer and worth reading. Thank you all so much for giving me the chance at writing. I love all the comments you send me. And although they hurt sometimes, I love the hurtful ones even more then the good ones. They help me be a better writer for you, the readers.**

**I hope you all will give me your honest opinions, because in all honesty, I crave them.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**pockyxpocky**

* * *

Although I desperately wanted to sleep in the hay that night, I didn't. I knew that I would be more comfortable, but I also knew that Andrew would be the one to find me in the morning. Kelsey would be arriving at her usual time, but the loading and preparing for my transfer to the airport and then on the plane would need much more time to handle.

When I slept that night I did not "dream" my memories. I couldn't even recall what I had envisioned in my head. My night was restless so I suppose there was no time to let myself dream. Whether it was the excitement of the following morning that kept me stirring or the idea that soon I would be free from the circus I did not know.

I would miss Andrew though. He was more than just a tiger trainer to me. In my eyes he was a friend. I knew I would never be able to thank him for his kindness in person, but I did feel that I wanted to thank him somehow, if only I knew how I could…

It was early in the morning I knew that. The sun had not even risen when Andrew came to get me. I was awake from my restless night's sleep.

Andrew eyed me suspiciously for a moment before he spoke. "Oh I see. The one day we don't actually have to train you're up and ready to go. How ironic Dhiren."

I laughed on the inside as I watched Andrew gather my breakfast. He continued to speak to me as he set down the meat. "You know Dhiren I will miss you. I think we've had a good run. Haven't we?" He said looking at me though my bared cage.

I blinked twice in response staring up at him. He didn't know the code Anik and I used, in fact no one else besides Anik knew my true secret. This saddened me. Andrew would have made a good friend, but telling him the truth that I was a tiger would have given him a heart attack.

Andrew smiled at me. "Hey come on now don't look at me like that. I'll miss you too. But you have to go to India. I wish I could have gone with you to be honest but, I have to raise Matt put him through school. Thanks to Mr. Kadam and I now have enough to get Matt through college." Andrew said with a smile.

So I was able to repay Andrew after all. He would never know it was my money that paid for Matt, but knowing how happy that money made him at this moment was worth it just the same.

"Anyways, we have to get you ready to go." Andrew said retrieving a heavy looking collar which I assumed he would be putting on me.

Andrew was apprehensive to say the least. He was extremely hesitant when opening my cage. I just rested my head on my paws and closed my eyes.

Andrew huffed. "Same as always Dhiren feigning sleep." He said slowly raising the collar to go around my neck.

I wasn't tried and I had no real reason to close my eyes, but I knew this act would give Andrew a bit more ease knowing I wouldn't attack him while he put on the collar.

I heard the snap of the collar and opened one eye. Another click and a heavy chain were attached to the collar. At this point I sat up.

Andrew let out his held breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Whew that was easier than I thought it would be."

Matt came in the barn, "Is Dhiren ready to go dad?"

"Yep. I just finished putting his collar on. You'll have to help me hold the chain Matt. After all we don't want a tiger on the loose."

Matt made a face. He wasn't as comfortable around me as Andrew was. "Don't worry Matt, Dhiren's a good tiger we haven't had any problems with him so far. It'll be fine."

"If you say so Dad…" Matt said still unsure.

"Come Dhiren." Andrew said giving a light tug on my chain. I leapt down from the cage and began to walk towards the door.

Matt opened the barn door as wide as it could go before getting quickly away from the opening. Not once did his eyes leave me.

Once through the door Andrew handed Matt the end on the chain to hold. We made our way through the circus, stopping in the parking lot.

I took a seat, viewing the chaos that was going around us. Once I saw Kelsey arrive I smiled to myself. I watched her as the men prepared the truck that would transfer me to the air port.

Once the truck was ready Andrew gave the command for me to jump into the cage on the truck. It only took one leap for me to get in. I settled down once again faking sleep.

Andrew smiled at me and undid the chain around my neck. I could hear Matt let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I'll miss you Dhiren Good luck in India." Andre said closing the cage door. I opened my eyes and looked at him. It would be the last time I would ever see Andrew. I smiled back at him before he undid the canvas flap. I was then enveloped in darkness.

I heard the truck's engine start and then the truck begin to move. It wasn't before long that we were on the highway.

I closed my eyes, listening to the hum of the passing cars.

Soon I would be in India, free from capture circus life once and for all. I could be a man again with the help of Kelsey and Anik. _"Anik."_ I thought. Without his help I couldn't have even gotten this far.

I closed my eyes, and allowed myself the sleep I needed.

* * *

I should have expected it really. I knew the curse would not allow me a good night's rest, even if it was the middle of the day.

My dream left off when the other had ended the night before. I was overseeing the military now on the far side of the kingdom.

"Dhiren, Prince Dhiren?" voice called out to me.

I was snapped out of my revere. "I'm sorry what were you saying?" I said with a smile.

The portly man frowned at me. In fact all of the men in the tent were frowning at me. We currently were in a meeting discussing our plans for our next attack on the enemy when I had conveniently lost interest.

One of the men, who had a wiry build, sighed deeply. "He was asking what you thought of our ideas for our next move."

I smiled sheepishly at him, "And what were the ideas exactly?"

The man gave me an exasperated look. One of the others let out a hearty laugh. "Ajith, you wouldn't be paying attention either if you had a beautiful bride at home. Especially compared to your wife."

All the men began to laugh at this; apparently Ajith's wife was not attractive in their eyes.

"Jayendra, the Prince should have been paying attention regardless. Prince Dhiren is over-seeing the military after all. We need a dession now so that we can prepare our men-"

"Ajith please, enough." Jayendra spoke, and then turned his attention to me. "Prince Dhiren, you've been with us for two months time now. I think I speak for all of us here when I say that we understand your 'lack of attention." Most of the men nodded in agreement, all except Ajith.

Jayendra continued. "Return home. Meet your bride. You've completed what your father wished of you, there is no need to overstay your visit when you want to go home," Jayendra beckoned me to follow him out of the tent and into the center of camp.

"Kadam. Anik Kadam." Jayendra called out to one of the men-at-arms.

"Sir." The older man said bowing, then bowing at me.

"Kadam, I want you to gather a few troops you'll be escorting Prince Dhiren back to the palace." Jayendra said with a smile.

"Jayendra, this is unnecessary-"I managed to get out before he cut me off.

"I won't hear of it Prince Dhiren. We are at war right now, your receiving an escort back. And Kadam here is in charge of the men who will see to your safe return." Jayendra said looking over to Kadam.

Kadam smiled and bowed. "It is an honor my Prince." With that he left, returning to the group of men-at-arms.

I let out a deep sigh. Jayendra only smiled back at me. "You won't be a Prince for much longer Dhiren, enjoy it while you last." He said before leaving me to return to them men in the war tent.

When I turned my attention back to the camp Anik Kadam was standing in front of me. "Prince Dhiren." He said with another bow. "I have gathered a group of men, are you ready to leave now? You will be home in three days time."

"Oh-ah,yes that's fine." I said to him.

"Excellent, we will leave at once. " He said leading me to the group of men he assembled. There were seven of them there, all with weapons and gear. "Your horse."

Once I was on the horse our group set out, two scouters went ahead while the rest of the group traveled right next to my horse.

It was early afternoon when we were faced with our first problem. The two scouters came back up the path. They hurriedly spoke to one of the men-at-arms, Manu I think it was.

A second later he came up to me. "A tree has fallen in our path my prince. Luckily it was at a fork in the road. We will continue on the other path from here."

"Very well." I said, not giving much thought to the fallen tree.

* * *

Night had fallen and we were setting up our makeshift camp. One of the men had started a fire while another other was rolling out mats to sleep on. They only packed one tent, which they had given to me to use for the night.

"Manu, did you hear that?" One of the men-at-arms asked another.

"It was probably just the wind, stop worrying." The other replied back.

I entered my tent and was preparing to fall asleep when I heard a scream. "Manu!"

It was one of the men-at-arms. Not a second later did I begin to hear the clangs of metal.

"It's an ambush! Protect the Prince!" Another cried.

My tent opened, it was one of the men-at-arms. "My Prince, we must leave at once, we are under attack." I followed him out of the tent, drawing me dagger just in case.

We rounded the tent when a sword slash came out of nowhere striking down the man in front of me. Blood pooled from his neck as I raised my dagger to the man holding the sword.

"Prince Dhiren," he sneered, "you'll be coming with us."

My heart pounded loudly in my ears. I had never been in a real fight before. I had only been in tarning sessions, no one ever died. It was much easier to guide the military than be part of it. I was in fear for my life, frozen by the thought of my death. I knew I had to act quickly before the man had a chance to strike but my arm would not obey me.

I was suprized though, the man still had not raised his sword to me. They wanted me alive for what ever reason. I slashed at the man with my small daggar, he easily dodged all my attacks.

"Prince Dhiren behind you!" Anik Kadam called out. As I turned another man stood before me, knocking my upside the head with a club, rendering me unconscious.

* * *

I first became aware of the sounds of sand beneath my feet. I could tell I was moving, it wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized I was being dragged by a camel.

I immediately got to my feet. My hands were bound, my bare feet bleeding.

"So the sleeping Prince finally awakes." One of my captors sneered.

I glanced around. We were in the middle of dense jungle yesterday, now we were surrounded by sand. "Release me at once." I said

The men laughed at me. "You have no powers over us here Prince Dhiren, you're in Bhreenam now."

I looked up at them in shock. Had we truly crossed the border from Mujulaain? My head was reeling. Where were the men-at-arms.? They couldn't all possibly be dead, could they? I swallowed hard.

In the horizon was the capitol city of Bhreenam, with its palace in the center of it. As we entered the city people lined on the sides of the roads.

Some began throwing sticks, other threw rocks. I grunted in pain as each object hit me. My captors only laughed, continuing to encourage the people to keep at it.

The people of Bhreenam then began to heckle me as they threw more stones sticks and what I hoped to be mud. Why were these people treating me this way? Our kingdoms would soon be joined by my marriage to their princess .Did they not want peace? I wondered whether Lokesh knew what was happening to me right in his own city gates..

With my body covered in bruises and some of my wound s beginning to bleed, I gave up trying to shield myself from their attacks. My body was numb with pain. My only hope was that they would hit the camel causing it to run.

As I looked out into the crowds I saw a hooded figure. Whoever it was wasn't throwing anything at me, but they did make an effort to keep pace with the camel. As I was being dragged he weaved in and out of the crowd keeping pace. It was then that I finally got a glance of his face. It was Anik Kadam, one of the men-at-arms.

My heart filled with joy at seeing him. But my mind filled with twice the amount of questions I wanted to ask.

The palace doors opened and my captors begin to enter the palace gates. The crowd flooded the streets behind us continuing to heckle, but ceased to throw objects at me. I took one last glace behind me seeing Anik Kadam's panicked face before the gates closed behind me.

* * *

I was untied from the camel and my restraints undone, only to be thrown into a cell in the palace prison.

The cell was dark and damp, bits of hay were scattered about on the rocky floors. The walls were covered in chains, none of them being used though. I was in complete isolation. I leaned against a wall running my fingers over my sore and bloody writs only to wince in pain. A prince one day, a prisoner the next.

My mind began to replay what had happed, trying to find answers to the so many questions I had. My captors didn't look like a poor band of thieves. In fact some had armor. I already knew they had weapons as well. Could these men be Lokesh's men?

I shook the thought from my mind. I wouldn't allow myself to think that my soon to be father-in-law had betrayed me. I tried to think of Anik Kadam instead, maybe there was some hope for me. If he had followed me into the royal city maybe the others lie in wait outside ready to bring me home.

This thought soothed my mind for the moment. I allowed my eyes to close on that thought.

The metal door swung open and two of my captors entered my cell. "Prince Dhiren." One of them smirked while cracking their knuckles.

The other rolled his head from side to side. They were loosening themselves up for something… My mind flashed red as I realized what they were about to do. I leapt to my feat to run only for one of them to grab me. "What's this? Is the brave strong Prince of Mujulaain running from a fight?" One of them sneered.

"It'd be a fight if he was able to hit us back." The other let out a laugh.

The first one held me by the arms facing the second man. I held my head up high as the man began to punch me in the stomach. He cursed in pain. "He's wearing armor you fool, take it off him."

One by one I heard the metal clangs of armor drop. My shirt was next. All I had on now were my pants and my father's piece of the amulet.

They returned to punching me. Each taking turns once the other became tired. At one point one of them punched me in the face and my brow began to bleed. The blood ran down my face, but this did not stop them. They were sweaty and tired but they found too much joy in torturing me to stop.

They dropped me a little while later, releasing me from my man-made restraints. I lay on the cool stone floor that bared traces of my blood and their sweat. It would be an hour before they returned once more.

The cell door swung open and only one of them entered this time. He carried a set of white clothes. "Put these on." The man said in a gruff voice before closing the door once more.

As I changed, I used my pants to wipe the blood from my face. Putting on the clothes was a more difficult task than expected. My body ached with dull pain from my journey and torture.

This time when the men came to retrieve me they did not touch me. They only bound my hands in front of me with rope and guided me to the palace chamber of the ruler of Bhreenam, they were bringing me to Lokesh.

As the doors swung open my eyes froze in shock. There sitting next to Lokesh was my brother Kishan and my bride to be Yesubai.

* * *

"Dhiren, Prince Dhiren…" A voice called out to me. Thankfully it wasn't my dream starting over again.

I opened my eyes lazily to find Anik standing before my cage.

"We are on the plane now heading to New York…are you alright, you don't look well." He said his voice filled with concern.

I transformed into a man. "I'm fine, no need to worry." I said with a small smile.

Anik frowned at me. "I can tell when something is bothering you Prince Dhiren, what is it that you are not telling me?" He questioned.

I let out a sigh. "The nightmares are getting worse." I said not looking at him.

"Before or after the curse?" He asked voice saddened.

"Before, right before." I said looking away once more. I never did tell Anik what happened to me after I entered the palace gates. And thankful he never asked.

"I see." He said in a small voice. "Miss Kelsey will be waking up soon…"

"I'll be fine. Return to Kelsey, I'll try and get some more sleep." I said before reverting back into tiger form. And closing my eyes. Hopefully this time I would get to a better part of my past…

The curse was mocking me again. It started me off right with the searing pain of the curse.

When My eyes opened I saw Lokesh over me, his hand reaching around my neck. My hand swiped out to stop him only it was my hand no longer it was a tiger's paw.

I got to my feet quickly, which were now a set of paws as well. Now on all fours, I glance around the room. Lokesh was holding his arm in pain, blood dripping from the wound I had inflicted upon him.

Behind Lokesh I saw Kishan, or what I thought to be Kishan as a black tiger. My eyes widened at the sight of this. He was gently nuzzling Yesbai's face. Her eyes wouldn't not open and her body lye still.

I felt myself back up. No this couldn't be, this couldn't possibly be. "Guards!" Lokesh cried out. The doors swung open and I saw my captors quacking in fear at the sight of me.

"_Get back!"_ I said, but my voice came out as a growl. I rushed passed them, fleeing threw the open doors.

"Do not let the Prince escape!" Lokesh yelled at his guards again.

I made it to the end of the corridor before looking back. Kishan did not follow after me. He only stared for a moment before turning his attention back to Yesubai's corpse.

I ran though out the palace trying to find my escape. I had made it to the front of the palace, and to my surprise the main gates were open. A carvian was coming through. A few guards stood making sure no unwanted guest entered with them.

I ran at blazing speed, the caravan got out of my way, the guards not even attempting to stop me.

As I ran out of the gates, something compelled me to look back. Sitting against the wall of the palace gates was Anik Kadam, wearing his hood covering his face. He looked up at the same time I looked back.

His eyes widened at the sight of the amulet around my neck. The amulet given to the first prince of the Mujulaain kingdom. He immediately stood, reaching out to me. I whipped my head forward _"Follow me." _I said to him before running towards the city gates once again, my voice was nothing more than a growl.

He followed me for some time before calling out. "Prince Dhiren, wait! The Mujulaain kindom is in the other direction!"

I looked back at him. _"I know, we are not going back home."_ I said, it coming out as a rumble in my chest. I continued on through the desert. He followed a few paces behind.

By nightfall we had made it to the edge of the kingdom, the dense jungle cool and the air damp.

I stopped at a tree, slumping down against it.

"Prince Dhiren!" Anik cried out quickly coming over to my side.

I let out a roar of pain as my body was engulfed in a blinding white light, Anick backed away in fear.

I blinked a few times before sitting up. Looking down at my hands I could see they were that of my human form.

"P-Prince Dhiren?" Anik asked, fear coating his dry voice.

"Anik Kadam, am I correct?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said his eyes still wide with fear.

I reached for the amulet around my neck and taking it off. "Anik Take this amulet-"

He cut me off, "But My Prince it is yours. Your father entrusted you with it. I cannot take it from you."

"I know Anik, but this is amulet the reason I have been…cursed." I said my heavy breaths slowing my voice. "Take the amulet; wear it around your neck. Return to your wife but do not speak of what has happened to me."

"But my Prince your father-…your are still the prince."

"I am no longer the Prince. I am dead to the kingdom, I am cursed. I cannot rule as a tiger."

"There must be some way to break the curse…" His voice said trailing off.

"Anik please return and find out if there is a way, meanwhile I will stay as a tiger. I'll come find you once I think it's safe to return."

"But Prince Dhiren-"

I cut him off this time. "Anik, you are my last hope. You are the only one I can trust now. My father must never know what has become of me. They must never know my true fate."

He was quiet for a moment. "What about your brother, he will ask to-"

"He won't," I said with a laugh. "He knows the same fate, he helped Lokesh capture me, Lokesh wanted the amulet, the kingdom-"I gripped my chest in pain.

"Prince Dhiren!"Anik cried out at seeing my pain.  
"Go Anik," I said placing my other hand on his shoulder. "You are my last hope. I am truly sorry to burden you with this task…"

He placed his hand on mine. "No my Prince, it is an honor. I will serve to till the bitter end."

I smiled weakly at him. "I do not deserve a friend as great as you Anik." I managed to get out before letting out a cry of pain.

Anik backed away slowly in fear, unsure of what to do.

My screams echoed throughout the forest before the light consumed me once more, returning to my tiger state.

Anik stared at me for a long moment. "I will do as you ask of me my Prince…fear not, I will find a way to free you from this curse. I promise you. I swear with my life." Anik said looking at me one last time before taking off for Mujulaain.

I was left alone in a world I did not know. My only hope rested on a single man. My fate now entertwined with his.

* * *

I awoke to the jostling of the plane. I stretched slowly and readjusted myself before returning to resting my head on my hands.

The engines cut off and all was quiet on the plane. I heard a door creak open Kelsey's face peered inside.

She passed by me getting some food and fresh water for me. I sat up and greedily ate the food, drinking only a bit of the water. My dreams had made me hungry. And now I was even more tired than when I first began to rest.

After eating the last of the meat I looked over to see Kelsey seated right by my cage.

I sat down right up against the bars, the length of my side stretching to match the length of the cage.

She laughed a little as my fur tickled her legs. She then began to tell me all that she did while she was on the plane. It was refreshing especially compared to what I had been dreaming of for the last several hours. She then began to re tell me all the stories Anik had told her.

It seemed that Kelsey was making friends with him too, she seemed to enjoy the time she spent with him. I only wish I could do the same. Spend hours talking with him, I wish I were human just for a few hours instead of the 24 minuets I was now allowed.

Anik stuck his head in the door and told Kelsey that they would be taking off again. She patted my fur before leaving for her seat in the front of the plane.

I rested my head on my hands once again, this time I stayed awake. Kelsey returned a few hours later. Petting me head she said, "Good night Ren. See you in India tomorrow."

My eyes closed drowsily as she exited back to her seat.

My mind kept me awake. I stirred restlessly in my cage. This kept up for an hour before Anik came in the back to check on me.

I rolled over from my back, now lying on my stomach.

"You cannot sleep either I see." He said to me sitting next to my cage, the place where Kelsey had been sitting before. "She's asleep, you won't be caught if you-"

I knew what he was about to say and acted upon it before he could finish. I quickly transformed back into a man. He let out a quiet laugh. "Reading my mind now are we?" He asked.

I smiled back at him. "Not quite, you're just predictable." I said with a smile.

"Oh am I now Prince Dhiren?" He let out another laugh before we both were quiet for a while.

"Anik-" I started. He looked over at me.

"What is it Prince Dhiren?"

"I-I don't know how to thank you for all that you've done for me. Saying thank you doesn't seem like it's enough. I-" I was running my finger through my hair now.

"What's brought this on? It wasn't those dreams was it?"

"Does it truly matter if it did?" I asked in return.

He stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "There is no need to thank m-"

I cut him off. "But there is Anik! I would even be this close to India without you. I would probably have died in that Circus-"

"You give me too much credit Dhiren." He said his voice hushed. "Kelsey was a big part of freeing you."

"That's not what I'm speaking of Anik and you know it. Even besides the fact that she helped in my freedom now, it was you who helped me back then-" I Trailed off, unsure of where my thoughts were leading me.

"The jungle." He mused. "Back when you were first cursed. Is that what you're referring to? Is that what your dreams have been filled with?"

I looked away ashamed.

He smiled at me with a look that could only be described as a father's knowing care. "Dhiren there is no need to keep troubling your mind with such thoughts..."

"I'm selfish Anik, I have dragged you down with the same fate. I have cursed you too! Your wife is dead and you keep on living, all of this is my fault."

"That's enough Dhiren." He said his voice stern. My eyes snapped up to meet his. "Even if you had not asked me that night, my loyalty still would lie with you. I would still have helped you. And I will remain your faithful servant to the end."

"You mean more than that to me Anik." I said my voice hushed, "You are my best and only friend."

He smiled warmly at me. "I think of you as a friend to Prince Dhiren. I said it before and I will say it again, I will find a way to free you from this curse. I promise you. I swear it with my life."

My time was up and I reverted back to a tiger. "The change seems easier now." He said his eyes were staring off unto the distance as if remembering something.

I rested my hands on my paws as stared up at him. He reached his hand through the cage and stroked the fur on the top of my head."Fret not Prince Dhiren, you will be freed from this curse soon. Even if it took another century I would still help you, I will always stay your friend." He said with a smile before standing, "Get some rest now, we will be landing in India tomorrow."

My eye lids felt heavy as I slowly began to close my eyes. "I'm almost home."

My dreams were nothing but a repeat of the nights before. And my heart grew heavy each time I saw the same scenes.

The morning light crpt through one of the windows of the plane. I saw Kelsey come into the room I was in sitting down besides me she offered me some bacon. I gently bit the edge, taking it from her hand then swallowing it in one bite.

"Gee Ren, you've got to chew it. Wait do tigers chew? Well, at least eat slower. You probably never get a treat like this." She said feeding me the last two strips of bacon.

Anik came in the room then smiling at the two of us before Kelsey took notice.

"Miss Kelsey,welcome to India." He said with a smile.

He looked at me for a moment as if he was saying some unspoken words. "_Welcome home, Prince Dhiren."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading the latest chapter of Cursed! Please Review and tell me what you think. I love reviews more than Ren's tiger kisses :)**

**pockyxpocky **


End file.
